ARTEMIS FOWL AND THE CAPTURE!
by Holly Bennett
Summary: ROOT AND KOBOI HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BUT THIS TIME IT`S THEIR POINT OF VIEW!!!!


Hi it's Juliet and as I promised here is the capture from Roots point of view. CHAPTER 1: Commander Root was flying over a new magical hotspot in Wales, he was here to replenish his powers by the ritual. He scanned the ground for life signs and slowly descended to the soft, muddy ground. It was quite a dark night and the moon seemed to chase the clouds away and Root found himself thinking: Holly would have loved this. Then he started trying to find an acorn along the borders of the old tree. Chapter 2: He picked up an acorn and slowly straightened up, he could hear something behind him and he was so sure there hadn't been a living soul in miles, no one could get here that fast. Root layered his voice with the mesmer and turned around and he saw a tall, dangled man staring in front of him licking his lips with his serpent like tongue and he said "hello little man" "stay back human, stay back or that head of yours is going to look like my techies ass" came Root `s voice layered with the mesmer but before he could say or do anything else the man shot him. It was lucky he still had some magic left. CHAPER 3: Foaly was at the other end screaming through the mike " my ass is not that big, try your stomach you lazy git" but there was a weird sound coming from the other end, a high pitched laugh then the man said "what are you going to do little man, make my head swell or blow up in front of me " just then as it happens the helmet he was holding suddenly blew up and a small voice was left behind "you told it to tee hee" Chapter 4: Commander Root was lying in a hole in the ground that might have been a well he didn't know, or care but Koboi was lying next to him looking pretty bad. Where the hell were they? , Just then a man's face appeared at the top of the hole and it was smiling at them (Root vowed to wipe that bloody smile off his face, now he knew how Holly felt trapped, frustrated and little did he know scared.) "Well good morning, ladies and gentlemen did you have a nice trip or were you that bad" just then Koboi jumped up and started screaming " you little coward, you bastard don't you know who we are, you, you..." " Shut the hell up you little bitch" just then a bucket with food in it hit the top of her head and she suddenly noticed some clawed finger marks, blood finger marks. She doubled back cowering in to Root chest and he held her, they were totally alone, no way from it. CHAPTER 5: It had been hours since the man had come. Then he heard a huge bang, like a door beating broken down and the man was screaming he ran into the room shooting everything and he then dropped the gun and started screaming elsewhere.  
  
But one of the shots caught Koboi and how much Root hated her he never wanted her dead so he then applied the rest of his magic to her, it only stop the flow for a while, just then Juliet's head appeared at the top of the hole " nice crib " she said with the faintest hint of smirk playing across her lips. She threw down a ladder and climbed up " what's up with her " inquired Juliet not sounding very concerned, " she got shot come on and help me, where's Holly and Artemis or is it just you", said Root "no um, well Holly sort of got herself in some trouble upstairs and Artemis being all over her went to the rescue, lets get out of here". Said Juliet a bit embarrassed and they ran to the car Juliet calling to her employee, Root settled in to the seat with Koboi on his lap her long blonde hair now twisted with blood, her face was growing paler every second and little blue specks of decay was starting to show up (fairy's decay a lot quicker than human) and her thin lips were rosy red, he never noticed these things before, mainly because he never fancied her before but what a gip she was dead. CHAPTER 6: When Artemis reached the car with Holly, Root screamed " ARTEMIS FOWL WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY HOLLY", and Artemis said rather quaked " she ran for you and the man inter com caught her and I shot him and he well oh, god you can see" his face fell onto his chest and Juliet said " come on Arty it wasn't your fault, anyway she'll be fine remember magic, idiot "  
  
Right when they reached Fowl Manor Holly was wide wake and she had a bath to get rid of the blood and Koboi was buried by Root, Artemis said that she would be safe within his grounds and now he trusted him with Holly but never with his life mainly because he thought Artemis would be disgusted if he did.  
  
When they were ready to go Juliet drove the car down to Tara and Root said thank you to Juliet for saving him, and thank you to Artemis for trying "thank you, Artemis, thank you " and he went on ahead so Holly and her boyfriend could be alone, plus he got to ride the shute by himself and when he got off the shute Foaly was so dead.  
  
BY JULIET, HOLLY BENNETTS PARTNER IN CRIME. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
